


It's Hard To Be Popular

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon's in demand with everyone these days - everyone except one person, that is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Be Popular

**Author's Note:**

> For amare_est_esse, who requested Avon/Everyone. This sort of is...

“If I’m so stupid, you can go away,” complained Vila, more out of habit than any expectation that Avon would take notice.

Avon smiled. “Yes. I could. However, your company does have its compensations. Pass me the laser probe.”

“It does?”

“I said the _laser_ probe, Vila. What’s this?”

“Stick of rock,” said Vila. “Sorry. No idea where that came from. It certainly didn’t come from that pleasure planet you said we weren’t to visit under any circumstances. Anyway, what compensations? It’s been four years – I must be due a compliment by now. Go on.”

Avon continued working on the control panels. “Let’s just say that you’re the one person who doesn’t want to make certain demands of me. I find that somewhat restful. The reasoning is flattering, of course, but it can grow rather wearing.”

“Eh?”

“Never mind,” said Avon. “It’s not something that _you_ would be likely to have cause to understand.”

“Hey, I may be stupid, but I know there was an insult in there somewhere.”

Avon glanced at his watch. He’d have to wind this up now and get back to schedule: Soolin at 3; Dayna at 5, Tarrant after lights out, and doubtless there’d be an unexpected encounter with Servalan presently, or some other passing adoring female. Or male. He’d have to finish the adjustments to Slave between liaisons. Damn; he’d thought his life would be less complicated without Blake, Cally and Jenna around, but he was still constantly in demand. He supposed it might simplify things to tell at least one of them about the rest, but somehow he never seemed to care enough to bother. Why disappoint people with the truth?

“Er, Avon,” said Vila, after a moment. “It’s possible I _do_ know what you’re on about and I’m feeling a bit left out.”

“I’m sorry, Vila, but there are limits!”

“Well, that’s not fair,” said Vila. “You gave one to that big hairy ambassador the other day, when you know I’ve always wanted one.”

Avon paused. “Vila? What are you talking about?”

“Those little chatty glitter-ball gadgets from Vexus Prime. You knew I wanted one, but you let everyone else have one, and then you said you had none left, and it turns out you did. It’s not fair.”

“They’re dangerous weapons, not glitter-gadgets.”

“Exactly. I want one.”

“Besides, you don’t normally stop to ask for permission before you take other people’s property.”

“I know, but you’re too good at hiding things. What’s a thief to do?”

“Oh, very well,” said Avon. “As I said, there are certain more… refreshing aspects to your company.”

Vila grinned. “Thanks, Avon. Oh, and I do know what you’re on about, really – and don’t take it personally, but I just don’t think you’ve got it in the leg department. I’ve always been one for a nice pair of legs, myself.”

“Then I shall be thankful for small mercies.”


End file.
